


Sudden

by merong63



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Sick Fic, lots of comfort, married reyge, soft, tender moments, with their children Diego and Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: sometimes, a fever just creeps up on you
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentLightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLightning/gifts).



> published with permission from the creators of the original characters Diego and Lana  
> *pyrohh i really really really love your art!! you're so awesome!*  
> *agentlightning, here you go <3 ^-^*

“Tired?”

“A bit.”

“The little monsters were at it again?”

Sage pauses to think the question through. “You know, surprisingly not. Lana, especially, was well-behaved today. She even went to bed without much fuss.”

“Oh,” Reyna remarks, slightly befuddled, “that’s new.”

“Yes, it was.” Sage replies, teeth worrying her lower lip.

Reyna sees the action and immediately wraps her hands reassuringly around her wife’s waist. “I’m sure she was just tired from school. You know how rowdy she can be when playing with friends.”

Sage lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She smiles, “Yes, that could be it.”

It’s somewhere in the middle of the night that the two are awoken by a voice cutting through the dark.

“Mom? Mama?”

Reyna groggily disentangles herself from Sage to turn on the bedside lamp.

“Diego?” she says, seeing a little figure by the slightly open door of the bedroom. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“Something’s wrong with Lana.”

And that’s all it takes for the two adults to spring from bed and dash to the twin’s shared room.

Sage doesn’t waste time to check on her little girl and confirm that she has a fever.

“I’ll go get my things. Keep an eye on her.” the doctor tells her wife who’s hovering by the bedside.

Reyna keeps laser-focused eyes on the small bundle in bed. She doesn’t notice Diego walking up to her.

“Is Lana gonna be alright, Mama?”

Reyna startles at the sudden presence, but she’s quick to shake it off. She picks the young boy up in her arms. “She will be, mi amor. You know Mom is very good at taking care of the sick.”

Diego looks at his mother with gleaming eyes. “I-” he hesitates, tears pooling in his eyes.

Reyna runs a soothing hand over his back. “What is it, my boy?” she asks gently.

“Did I do wrong? I woke up and heard her crying. When I went up to her to ask why, I saw her shaking so much. I wanted to make it stop, so I tried hugging her, but she just cried more. I’m sorry, Mama.” Diego lets out, burying his head on Reyna’s neck.

The latter feels the tears escaping the child’s eyes. She holds him tighter.

“Oh, my sweet boy. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were right to check on her. And you were absolutely right on coming to tell us.”

The sobs subside slowly until it becomes occasional sniffles.

“Hush now, my dear.” Reyna rocks the boy in his arm, lulling him to dreamland. “Sleep, my little man. Tomorrow, your sister will be all well, and you two can play whatever you want.”

It doesn’t take long for Diego to succumb.

“You’re really good with them.” A voice suddenly, but softly, declares.

Sage enters the room, holding a tray with medicine, liquid, and personal medical pouch.

“As if you’re not.” Reyna cheekily retorts, raising a brow at the meticulous way Sage treats their daughter’s sudden fever.


	2. Chapter 2

For the nth time that day, Sage blinks to wakefulness, all her senses attuned to the small sleeping form on the bed opposite the one she’s occupying.

She had instructed Reyna to take Diego to their room and sleep there, not wanting to risk either of their health by also catching the cold.

Sage, for herself, could never – _never_ – bear leave her daughter’s side. (Reyna had been reluctant on leaving too, but Sage had put her foot down and told her wife in no uncertain terms that staying risks her contracting the bug and prolonging its stay in the household. So, after a goodnight’s kiss and a promise of being called if anything happened, Reyna dragged her feet back to their bedroom to join their son in slumber.)

With that sorted, and with Lana having taken her medicine and gone back to rest, Sage situated herself on Diego’s bed, body feeling cramped and heavy.

But sleep had been… well, not exactly elusive (she’s sure it’s the tiresome yesterday at the clinic that allowed her to nod off at various points in the night), but it hadn’t been easy to keep as well.

So, now, she’s wide awake at 4:30 in the morning, not feeling the slightest bit drowsy despite her inadequate rest.

She supposes she might as well start her day.

But first.

Quietly, Sage gets up from the bed and softly pads towards the other one. She brings one hand over her daughter’s forehead to check her temperature.

She’s thankfully not running hot anymore. Sage releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

The beddings rustle.

“Mm? Mom?”

Brown eyes slowly open and blink up at the doctor.

“Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Sage asks, smiling reassuringly at the child.

Lana opens her mouth to answer but stops short upon realizing something.

“I- I feel better, Mom.” She rasps, voice filled with wonder.

Sage couldn’t help but lean forward, then, and place a gentle kiss upon the little girl’s forehead. “Oh, I am so glad, my love.” She breathes out, relief washing over her entirety.

Lana giggles not merely from the way her mother’s hair tickles her skin but more from the affection she received.

Tiny hand then reaches out to bigger one, clasping onto one of the fingers. “Thank you, Mom.” Lana utters, finally remembering, albeit foggily, a gentle voice calling out, taking care of her, and soothing her aches.

“Of course, my sweet.” Her mom replies in that same gentle, caring, and soothing voice.

“But, next time, promise me you will tell me when you are not feeling well. It is good to be ahead of these things before they get a chance to worsen.” Sage informs her little girl; her free hand running through dark locks sprawled over the pillow.

A slight pink dust blooms on the young one’s cheeks. She squeezes on the finger she’s clutching onto. “I promise.”

And the two share a smile exactly mirroring that of one another.


End file.
